Okita Souji
Okita Souji ''' (沖田 総司) is a character in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. Appearance He has violet hair and violet eyes. He also has tanned skin. He has normal height and has two katana (sword) with him by his side. He either wears his normal shinsengumi uniform when at work and training or his white kimono for sleeping/resting. Personality He is serious and perseveres in training every moment. Okita is also very proud of the Shinsengumi. Plot (Chrono Stone) In Episode 26, he was first shown working hard in training, but he immediately coughed badly (probably due to his illness) and ended up lying down on his futon. He wanted to get up from his futon but both incidents made his subordinate worried for his condition. 's Sphere Device mind control.]] In Episode 27, he and his subordinate were interrupted from a conversation by Zanak when he entered Okita's room. As he demanded to know Kondou Isami's location and why Zanak was wearing the commander's haori, Zanak used his Sphere Device to mind control both of them. Despite having successfuly done so with Okita's subordinate, Okita resisted and used his katana to stop hypnosis before it was too late for him. Impressed, Zanak asked him his name. When the swordsman answered his question, Zanak laughed as he found the one he was looking for. He then lent some of his power to Okita, temporary healing his disease and giving him the freedom to move (since he was unable to with his illness). Zanak then ordered Okita to fight with Sakamoto Ryouma. 's shoot.]]As he was exiting the Shinsengumi gates, he received information from one of his clansman that Sakamoto Ryouma was seen in the river bank. Arriving there, he promptly attacked Sakamoto with his katana, but the other easily dodged his swings. When Okita was about to strike him, he was interrupted by Tsurugi's shoot. As Zanak arrives with a few of his Zanak Domain's teammates, he enlists Okita as one of the players that would confront Raimon in a soccer battle. As it began, he quickly received a pass from Engiru and dribbled against Tenma. Matsukaze Tenma became surprised with what Okita could do using Zanak's power. As Okita attempted a shoot against Shinsuke's goal, Sakamoto Ryouma stole the ball. After the match, his illness comes back and Okita realizes that Zanak was testing him all along. Sakamoto Ryouma leaves afterwards and Tsurugi asks Okita why he had to go that far. With a sad look, Okita replied that he did not have much time left to live; and with Sakamoto Ryouma eliminating the bakufuku, the Shinsengumi will not stand for it as it is their duty to protect the bakufuku. Tsurugi realize that Okita looked and acted just like his older brother, after Okita states he is willing to throw his life to protect what is needed to be protected. .]] In Episode 28, he engaged in another match against Raimon. This time, having received more power from Zanak, he was much more quickly. However, after Rasetsu scored Zanak Domain's second goal with Ogre Blade by breaking through Shinsuke's Keshin Armed, he stated that he hadn't more power left. He was then replaced by Shura and sat at Raimon's bench. In Episode 29, after hearing that Tsurugi needed more power to be faster and to protect what was important to him, Okita offered his power to him, so that with that power, the striker would be able to do what he wanted. With this, Daisuke ordered Wonderbot to do the Mixi Max between the two, which was successfully done. Game Appearance Character Avatar Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *SH Kiku Ichimonji' *'SH Evolution' *'OF Tsubame Gaeshi' *'SK Speed Plus' Mixi Max .]] Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Tsurugi Kyousuke''' Trivia *According to the actual history, Okita has suffered from tuberculosis, heat stroke and anemia. Due to that, he has a tendency to cough and feel ill in the anime. See also *Okita Souji Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Mixi Max User Category:Zanak Domain